


Poly Drabbles

by MissMonsters2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/MissMonsters2
Summary: Compilations of all Avengers x Reader Drabbles.Posted Original on my Tumblr @MissMonsters2More tags will be added on the go.*Mass Posting
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, WandaNat - Relationship, natasha Romanoff/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: All Eyes On You





	1. I'm...Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Request: wanda x natasha x reader please! reader is another avenger who has been away on mission for a few months and comes home to the team, but her girlfriends aren’t with them to welcome her back. she’s upset and missing them until she finds them trying to surprise her in their room with her comfort items because her return wasn’t scheduled and she had a hard time?
> 
> This is a very similar request to this fic here Talk Me Down by @forever-your-soldat . Tagging for credit and I’ll try my best to make it different!

It’s been nearly a year since you’ve been gone—pain in the ass solo, undercover, and recon mission you were sent on.

And during the entirety of it, you were only able to send one letter to your girlfriends, to which they couldn’t even reply to.

The letter just described the update on the mission and how hard of a time you were having without them.

You fucking missed Natasha and Wanda like hell.

You had really hauled your ass the best you could with this mission, and luckily, you had wrapped everything up nicely so you could return home early.

Letting Steve know you were coming home, you were sure he would tell your girlfriends, and they would be there to greet you with big hugs and warm kisses for your return.

But when you landed, there was only Steve and Maria.

“Hey,” you said slowly, “Where is everyone?”

“We got some people sent on missions,” Steve shrugged, “I had let Nat and Wanda know, but I’m not too sure where they are.”

Steve looked around as if he was also expecting them to show up.

He could see the immediate hurt in your face.

Of course, it hurt.

You’re back after nearly a year of being apart, and your girlfriends didn’t come out to welcome you home?

Steve pulled you into an extra tight hug as if to try to make up for the lack of company that should’ve been here.

“Welcome home, soldier,” he says quietly.

“Good to be home,” you reply softly automatically.

You walk around the compound, still a stinging pain in your chest, but you wanted to try to move past it before you could find them.

Why weren’t they looking for you? You were definitely scared of this happening, your worst fears already taking over.

You had heard of people in this type of relationship encounter these problems. Where two people grow closer when the third has to be away. It’s normal, it really is. The two people have to adjust without the third person there.

That didn’t make it hurt any less. 

You swallow, walking up to the room the three of you shared. You could hear noises behind the door, and that made your heart clench even more. To know they were there, but still hadn’t come to see you.

You take a deep breath, ready to face whatever it was as you open the door.

Balloons.

Your face is immediately hit with balloons and streamers.

You blink as you look into the room.

It looks like Natasha and Wanda are bickering as each of them is holding a different wine bottle.

They looked equally as stunned to see you.

“What are you–” Natasha starts saying but then looks at her watch, groaning. “Wanda! I told you her jet was landing at 2!”

Wanda blinks and checks the watch as if to confirm. “Shit!” She yells. “It totally slipped my mind. Maybe if someone could’ve just agreed with me on the movies and wine, we would’ve made it!”

Natasha looks exasperated as she’s about to say something when you cut the two of them off.

“What…is all this?” You ask, looking around, finding various things you loved in here.

“Your welcome home party, of course!” Natasha smiles as she puts her wine bottle down. “You were coming back on such short notice, Wanda and I were scrambling to put all this together.”

“We have the hot tub filled with rose petals!” Wanda squeals excitedly as she comes up to you, throwing her arms around you.

Natasha comes up to do the same, kissing your temple as she wraps her arms around you as well.

“So,” you say slowly, “you didn’t ditch me at my jet landing on purpose?”

“What?” Natasha’s taken aback.

“Of course not!” Wanda says firmly.

“We’re sorry, love,” Natasha apologizes as she rubs your arms. “We got carried away with making sure your favorite things were here. We know you had a rough time.”

“It’s Natasha’s fault,” Wanda says childishly as she squeezes you in her arms, planting a kiss on your cheek.

“Here we go again,” Natasha rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “Thank goodness you’re back, maybe now Wanda will behave.”

You could feel Wanda snickering against you. Sighing, you put your arms around the two loves of your life.

“I missed you guys like hell.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: nat x reader x wanda meeting readers homophobic & anti-mutant parents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: homophobia and anti-mutant behaviour

This was going to be the last straw.

You’re sure of it.

The amounting disappointments you could bring your parents were toppling over, and there was nothing you could do about it.

It had started by merely existing, which that wasn’t your fault.

But you were born a mutant.

With a terrifying power to disassemble and reassemble everything you touched.

And when you say everything, that meant everything.

Your parents were disgusted and afraid.

Unnatural, they called it.

Which only made it worse when they found you intimate with a girl. You were just about to be sent to some conversion camp, maybe locked away forever when Nick Fury showed up at your door.

And then your parents had no choice but to let you go. It helped that you were sending a good amount of your pay to them.

That may have been the only reason they haven’t cut you off. The money was good.

But you’re sure this was going to be it.

Not only were you a homosexual mutant, but you were also a homosexual mutant involved in a relationship with two other women.

It had come out on the news during the aftermath of a mission. A real good shot of the three of you holding each other, holding hands, and soft touches as Natasha and Wanda inspected your injuries.

And so your parents have called you home.

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing?” Your father seethes at you.

You stand there, feeling like you’re a young teen again. The uncomfortable fear in your stomach and chest as your parents scream at you.

“Do you know what the neighbors are saying? Our church?!” Your father keeps going while your mother stands behind him with a grim look on her face. She can’t even stand to look at you.

“The powers were one thing,” your father sneers, “and I told you to keep your…sins a private affair.”

Your stomach knots.

You almost feel like you’re having an out of body experience as your father rants on about what a disgrace you are, how disgusting you are, and how they should’ve left you long ago.

You know you should say something. Because you’re not that young girl anymore who’s scared you’ll have nowhere to go if your parents leave you.

But for some reason, the words are caught in the back of your throat.

Suddenly, the front door opens. You look over, shocked, and scared.

“What are you doing here?” You ask quietly.

“I think that’s enough,” Natasha glares at your parents while Wanda releases the door with her powers, the red fading. Wanda’s face is set in a stony expression as she stares at your parents.

“ _You_ ,” your father says with disgust as he looks at Natasha and Wanda. “You’re the women who have corrupted my daughter.”

But then he looks over at Wanda. “The _monsters_.”

And something just snaps inside you.

 _“Enough,”_ You say firmly, but your voice trembles slightly. “We’re finished here.”

You turn to leave, but the sound of your father’s voice stops you.

“We are NOT done here, don’t you dare take another step,” he threatens.

You turn, a glint in your eyes. “Or what?” You ask him. “I think you’ve made it clear how you feel. I’m a grown woman now, I don’t need your approval. You can express your disappointment and disgust with me, but I will most certainly not have you say that to my girlfriends. We’re done here. Don’t expect me to send you money anymore.”

You turn to leave again, but your father grabs your wrist, pulling you back, red in the face.

But immediately, the house starts shaking as Wanda’s eyes glow. Your arm is let go instantly.

Fear in your father’s face as he snaps his mouth shut as he stands next to your mother.

Natasha puts her arms around you as she leads you out, quirking her brow at your parents as if to dare them to try to retaliate in any form, and Wanda follows suit.

They lead you to their car.

“Why did you come?” You murmur. You had kept them from your parents for so long. A topic that you ever rarely brought up.

“And leave you to fend for yourself? Never.” Natasha smiles as she presses a kiss to your temple as she opens the door for you. You sit in the back seat while Wanda sits on the passenger side.

“They’ll think the worst of me…of you,” you look at the window at the place you once thought was home.

Wanda shrugs, turning back as she smirks at you and jokingly says, “We’re already living in sin, милый, might as well let them think what they want.”

You chuckle.

“At least if I’m going to hell, the two of you will be with me.”

“You can most certainly count on that,” You catch Natasha smiling in the rearview mirror.


	3. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A natasha x wanda x reader fic where natasha and wanda had to deal a hyper reader because reader accidentally drank someone else's coffee? (reader does not drink coffee)

There’s only one rule at the compound.

You are not allowed to have coffee. 

Okay, well, it’s a rule and half because the second part of that rule is that no one is allowed to give you coffee either.

But after this, there may be another rule.

“I’m so sorry, ma'am, the orders were mixed up,” the barista apologizing profusely as she gives you a full refund. 

“It’s…alright,” Natasha says slowly, even though it’s not okay because you’re standing to the side, looking like you’re about to shoot off the floor while Wanda is holding your hand to keep you rooted to the ground. 

They sandwich you on either side as they lead you to exit the coffee shop. It would probably be best to keep you at home to wait out this coffee-induced shit show you were about to go through. 

Wanda looks at Natasha, worry in her eyes while Natasha tries to her a reassuring smile.

“Babe,” you exclaim, getting their attention. They could feel your fingers thrumming on the back of their hands. “We should go sky diving today.”

Wanda sighs.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

There’s a cycle, a wave, that you go through when the coffee has hit your system.

“How long do you think it’ll last?” Wanda murmurs as she’s in Natasha’s arms. The two of them have sat on the couch, watching you pace around the entire living room.

You had done a three-hour workout, cooked an entire dinner, cleaned everything in sight, and all while talking a mile a minute to your girlfriends.

“Well, she drank half the drink before we noticed,” Natasha mumbled, rubbing Wanda’s arm up and down slowly. “I think the high is starting to wear off…”

“That means…” Wanda dragged.

“Yup.”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

“I think we should head to the bedroom,” you told your girlfriend, giving them the bedroom eyes.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

“Oh my god, you two don’t love me anymore, is that it?” You cried. “I’m the third wheel, aren’t I? I’m fucking third-wheeling in my own relationship!”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

“Do you think we could go to Prague?” You looked at the bike down the road from your window. “It’d be cool if we biked it.”

“The ocean might stop us, милый,” Wanda blinked.

“Water bikes exist.”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

“Have you ever thought about bringing in a fourth woman?” You question, looking at Carol, who just walked past your room to get to her own.

Purely out of curiosity. 

“Definitely _not_ ,” Natasha and Wanda say at the same time. 

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

“Oh my god, you guys only held my hand sixteen times today, are you mad?” You sniffled. “Are you breaking up with me?”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

“I don’t feel good,” you mumbled.

“I bet not, моя любовь,” Natasha says softly. 

You came up to them, heart thumping in your chest. It’s not like you were oblivious to what coffee did to you. And even though you loved the taste, you did your best to swear off it when your girlfriends told you to not drink it.

You couldn’t help it, though. The caffeine made you go on a high. But with a high, it also comes with the low. And a lot of anxiousness.

“C'mere, милый,” Wanda holds out her arm, and you plop down onto the couch into them.

Wanda strokes your back as you rest your head in her neck while Natasha comes closer to hold the two of you, combing her fingers through your hair. 

“You still love me, right?” You murmur quietly, eyes drooping closed. Tomorrow morning, the caffeine will have worn off, and you’d feel like a ridiculous fool.

“There’s no one else but you,” Wanda smiles. 

“The only star in our sky,” Natasha presses a kiss to your head.

You smile.

“But we’re checking your drinks from coffee shops from now on.”

Your smile drops.


End file.
